Hot Fire
by LaPetitRose
Summary: Bella and Edward both meet at a club...well you know what happens next, rated m for smut, language and Edward, duh!


BPOV

"Hey babe, wannna come home with me? I can give you the time of your life."

I rolled my eyes at the pitiful excuse of a man slurring in front of me, he was disgusting, and he was evidently trying to paw at my breasts. Downing the last of my martini, I sashayed away, feeling every man's eyes fixed upon my ass. Frowning at myself, I walked out of the fifth bar I went to this week without any improvement. It was like all the good male specimens were trying to hide from me. I definitely needed to get laid.

But the memory of last time I went home with a man scarred me, he was cute enough, in an all-American style with blond hair and blue eyes but that totally didn't make up for his lack of talent in the sex department. Seriously, I never imagined peen could be just that small. And he was done in practically 3 seconds. In out, in out, a grunt and done. And he even had the decency to ask for my phone number! Nevertheless, I was out of his house just as fast.

My phone dinged, signaling I had a message.

Bitch, get ur hot ass at _New Eclipse_ now! Rose is cmin 2, u hv 10 minutes b4 I unleash the power of the pixie. –xoxo Alice

I shuddered in spite of myself, and hailed a taxi, Alice may be tiny, but her threats rang true.

Arriving at _New Eclipse_, the hottest new club in town, I ignored the people lining up and flashed a smile at the bouncer who took one look at my tits and let me in.

"Hey bitches, I'm here, now what's the gossip?" Sitting down at the VIP section I eyed Rosalie and Alice who seemed like she was about to burst from excitement.

Individually, we were highly attractive women. Rosalie was the blond bombshell with golden hair and violet eyes. Alice was the sexy girl with jet-black spiky hair and aqua eyes. And I was the sultry brunette with long wavy mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. Together we were bitchy best friends.

"You won't believe this! I met this fuck-hot guy called Jasper a couple days ago, ohmygod he had such dreamy eyes and perfect hair and his abs…" Alice trailed off, her eyes glazing.

I laughed, "Al, get to the fucking point."

Alice started and resumed her story, "Anyway, I of course, went over to him and after a couple drinks we went over to his penthouse and we had sex, and guess how many times I came?"

Rosalie's eyes widened, "No shit? You didn't have to fake it and you actually had more than one?"

Alice started giggling insanely, "I had twelve mind-blowing orgasms, we went at it for 4 hours straight before I just dropped asleep coz I was just _that_ tired."

"Fuck you Al, I've been spending two whole weeks looking for good lay and you get twelve fucking orgasms? twelve?" I cried.

Rose and I glared at Alice who was looking innocently smug.

"Aww, don't be upset bitches, I called Jasper and asked him to bring two friends over so you guys can totally get your orgasms too, hot guys always hang out together." Alice winked at us, then burst into an ear-splitting squeal.

"Jasper!" Alice leapt from the table to an attractive blond's arms with superhuman strength.

The blond seemed pleasantly surprised by this and came over to introduce us to his friend.

"Hello Alice, so these must be your friends Rosalie and Bella." Jasper drawled out in a smooth southern accent.

I smiled politely, thinking of the twelve orgasms he gave Alice but Rosalie wasn't even looking at him, her eyes was fixed on a burly, charming, dark-haired man standing beside Jasper, his dark eyes focused on Rose as well. It was so much like the cliché romance movies with the love at first sight shit that I almost burst out laughing.

Jasper, noticing this as well, grinned and said, "This is Emmett, and my other friend, Mike, is currently in the washroom, but he'll join us soon."

Rosalie sauntered over to him, her inner vixen coming out. Smiling sexily, she trailed a finger down his chest while watching him.

I shuddered at this, I so did not want to witness my best friends' sexual life.

Just then, another blond walked over to Jasper and turned around to greet us. But this time, it was me who was frozen, in horror. It was the same guy I slept with two weeks ago, the one with the world's smallest dick. Apparently he recognized me as well, his entire face lighting up.

"Shit," I muttered, and mumbling some excuse to my very _ahem _distracted friends I tried to escape Mike and his peen on the dance floor.

But Mike just had to follow, doing some weird grinding moves while holding to my waist. It was horrible and mortifying. So grabbing the person nearest to me, I danced with them, successfully getting away from Mike, who finally got the message.

"You have some great dance moves, what's your name?" A velvety voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I whipped around to see a bronze haired god smirking at me, because ohmyfuckinggawd, no one can possibly look that good. He had dark green eyes, perfect lips, angled jaw, messed up sex-hair, and a body that stirred up the desire to lick and bite him all over. I can definitely sense a hot night coming up.

Raising my eyebrow, I confidently replied, "I'm Bella Swan, and dancing is not my only talent." Rubbing my ass against his hardness, pleased that I was getting a reaction out of him.

His dark eyes darkened even more, getting me hot and bothered. "I'm Edward Cullen, yours or mine?"

I giggled at his forwardness, "Mine, it's closer."

Going out and hailing a cab, the air was full of sexual tension and I couldn't be more relieved when we arrived at my apartment. With tense fingers I unlocked the door and was met with Edward's lips crushing against mine as soon as the door was closed.

Gripping his hair and shoving him against the door our tongues mingled and fought fiercely, he tasted like honey, musk and alcohol as we tasted and dominated with our tongues.

Breaking for air, I gasped and moaned while his lips traveled all over my skin, his hands going to my breasts. He pushed me towards the sofa, his hands continuing to massage and pinch my breasts while I expertly unbuttoned his shirt and raked my nails over his chest. He growled against my skin, causing me to moan again because fuck if that wasn't sexy.

"Would you really mind terribly if I ripped this dress?" He asked in a husky voice.

Normally, I would have freaked out and screamed out yes, but I was too far gone to care, so I only managed a half moaned out no.

He ripped it down the seams and groaned when he saw me in nothing but a pair of skimpy red lacey bra and thong. Smirking at this I attacked his mouth again and loosened his belt.

"Fuck Bella, you are so fucking gorgeous," he gasped out between our kisses.

His fingers traveled to my bra and he smoothly unclasped it, none of the fumbling shit I usually get. Tearing his lips from me, he stared openly at my breasts before attacking one with his hot mouth, eliciting a loud moan from me.

"Don't….Stop," I panted when his fingers reached my clit and he started rubbing, slipping his fingers under my thong he thrust two fingers into my throbbing pussy, making me scream his name, sliding another finger in me, I was on the verge of ecstasy.

"Shit Bella, you're so wet," moaned Edward.

"Just for you," I gasped brokenly.

Growling sexily again, Edward pumped faster, curling his fingers and hitting my g-spot every single time.

"Yes! Edward! Don't you fucking stop!" I screamed while his fingers slid in and out of me, bringing me into an explosion of pure pleasure, his fingers never losing their rhythm as my juices poured out of his fingers.

Lifting his fingers to his mouth, Edward licked them and moaned.

"You taste so good Bella," Damn! That man can get anyone instantly aroused.

Taking his fingers, I stuck them into my mouth, tasting myself.

"Mmm, I do taste good, but now it's your turn, " I purred seductively, watching his lust-filled eyes.

Getting his jeans and boxers off in a swift movement, I moaned at the sight of his ready cock dripping with pre-cum in front of me. His cock was like a work of art, hard, smooth, thick, long and curving slightly. I could feel Edward's dark eyes watching me as if he was burning a hole in my head. So I grasped his cock and my hands and started sliding them up and down.

"Fuck Bella," Edward's eyes rolled to the back of head.

Getting wetter by the second, I suddenly pushed his cock into my mouth and deep-throated him, which was pretty deep considering I lacked a gag reflex.

"Fuck! Shit Bella, that feels so fucking good," Edward gasped as he grasped the mattress of the sofa.

Smiling against his cock, I brushed my tongue under his cock and swirled it around while fondling his balls gently, reveling at his grunts and groans. Feeling him twitch in me I lightly raked my teeth over his cock and moaned, the vibrations causing him to tremble.

"Ungh Bella, feels…soo…good! Fuck I don't wanna come yet, I wanna come in you. Shit!" Edward yanked me up and kissed me hard while he ripped off my panties and positioned himself in front of me. My pussy was aching just from all the anticipation.

Looking into his almost fully dilated eyes, I slid down on him and we both moaned as I felt him fill me to the hilt. Lifting and lowering my hips up and down again, I moaned in pure ecstasy.

"Bella..." Edward groaned out, then lifting me up, and pushing me down to the sofa, missionary style, he lifted one of my legs to his shoulders, and hitched the other around his waist while pounding into me with wild abandon.

"Edward!" I kept screaming because the new position felt like he was driving all the way into my throat, rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust.

"You're _thrust_ so _thrust_ fucking _thrust_ tight," He moaned into my ear.

"Your cock feels so fucking good inside me baby!" I screamed.

"You like dirty talk Bella?" Edward snarled as he continued his pounding, "You're going to be so sore after this, no other man can compare, I'm going to keep driving my hard cock into your wet cunt and you're going to keep screaming my name.

My brain was had detached from my body, all I could do was moan and scream.

"Fuck! Edward! I'm going to come!"

"Come with me Bella! Fuck!" Edward yelled and rubbed his fingers over my clit.

That was it, I exploded and fell of the edge, feeling my walls tighten around him as he released with me, distantly hearing my name as I screamed his but I could only concentrate on the wave after wave of euphoria that crashed into me, bringing me to the heights I never felt before.

We both were panting heavily as we came down from our high, sweat, cum and tangled limbs in a mess on the sofa. Edward slid out of me and I almost whimpered at the loss.

"Wow, that was incredible." I smiled.

"Incredible doesn't fit it." Edward smiled back.

We just lay there for a while, trying to calm our heartbeats and simply basking in the after effects of a mind-blowing orgasm. But soon I was ready for round two, so preparing my most innocent voice that brought men to their knees, I looked at Edward under my eyelashes and said.

"You know though, we never did make it to the bed… and incidentally, my best friend had just gotten twelve orgasms in one night last week, and well, since, we're all very competitive, I was wondering, if you could just help me break that record?"

Edward chuckled darkly and simply flipped me on his chest, "You won't be leaving the bed tonight."


End file.
